Why are you helping me?
by ShineyStar
Summary: This is my very first FanFiction. Gabriella is completley shocked when Troy offers to help her. NOT A ONE-SHOT. I will make it longer if you guys seem to enjoy it. Please give it a chance as this is my first story ever! Thanks x xx ON LONG-TERM HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Why do you want to help me

**Why do you want to help me?**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it pains me, I do not own anything to do with High School Musical, except for this plot.**

**Gabriella's POV**

Today started out like any other. I mean, I woke up, got ready for school, had breakfast, said goodbye to my mom, and I reluctantly headed of for school. But, as soon as I stepped into to home-room this morning, something happened. Something that I never thought would happen to me...I mean, why would Troy Bolton want to help me?

Just as the bell was about to ring, I skidded into home-room after running all of the way from the entrance of the school. My best friend, Taylor looked at me with raised eye-brows as I shuffled to my seat at the back of the class.

"What happened to you?" Taylor asked in a hushed tone, trying not to draw attention to us, which was very unlikely as seeing as everyone else in the room were pretty much doing their own thing.

Four boys sat at the front of the classroom, one of them had very bushy hair and was effortlessly spinning a basketball on his finger. Chad Danforth. Another one of the boys was gazing dreamily at Sharpay who was staring at her self in a mirror, as she usually did. That was Zeke Baylor. The third boy, Jason Cross had his head resting on his arms and was trying to blow a bit of his fringe out of the way of his eyes, and the fourth boy was staring…at me. Why was he staring at me? Troy Bolton was sitting on his desk, looking more gorgeous as ever, ignoring his frustrated, bushy haired best friend who had been trying to catch his attention for the last few minutes. Ignoring the sharp pokes that he was receiving in his arm, Troy was simply sitting there, looking right at me, with his stunningly perfect blue eyes and a small smile playing on his lips.

Trying to ignore his insistent stare, I answered Taylor.

"Jasmine stole my bag…again." I muttered, still aware that Troy was still looking at me. Jasmine Anderson was the head cheerleader, and for some reason, she had something against me. Why? I have no idea…then again; Jasmine doesn't think she needs a reason to hate me. She just did. I would never make it through one day of school with out Jasmine and her cronies pulling some sort of prank on me or hurting me. Her favourite torment at the minute was tripping me up and running off with my bag and hiding it somewhere impossible for me to find.

Taylor let out a frustrated sigh, and just as she was about to mouth off about Jasmine, Ms. Darbus entered the room, as dramatically as she could.

"Unless you all want after school detentions, I suggest you all sit in your correct seats!" Ms. Darbus warned, looking menacingly over her big glasses. Troy jumped at the sound of her voice and immediately slid into his chair. There was a frantic scramble as most people in the room desperately tried to make it back to their desks.

"Now…on with the announcements!" Everybody groaned as Ms. Darbus picked up a piece of paper and sat behind her desk, and began to read.

Rolling my eyes and slumping my chin into my hand on my desk, I listened to Ms. Darbus drone on about some anonymous students who kept drawing additional 'pictures' onto the theatre props, and how frustrating it was becoming. Chad and Zeke were sniggering behind their hands, secretly high-fiving each other. I shook my head. 'Anonymous' students my ass.

The ringing bell made everyone jump, and there was a sudden mass of students, desperately trying to make for the door, to escape from this hell. Taylor and I waved to each other and we each made our way to our first class.

I had gotten no more than half way down the hall, when I felt a hard shove in my back and I fell to the ground. Laughter erupted from behind me as I felt my bag being pulled away from my shoulder, and I looked up in time to see Jasmine and three of her 'followers' disappearing around a corner, dragging my bag behind them. Sighing to myself, I wiped the tears that were threatening to fall, from my eyes and I rubbed my aching knee. Opening my eyes, I gasped. There was someone standing in front of me, wearing dark jeans and red trainers. I looked up and gasped again. Troy was standing there, his hand outstretched towards me, smiling comfortingly at me.

"Need some help looking for your bag?" he asked softly as he bent down to help me up. Unsure what to say, I rose to my feet slowly, and timidly nodded my head. Troy smiled at me again and led me down the hallway, still holding my hand. After I was certain I could say something, I spoke.

"You do know that you're gonna be late for class don't you?"

Troy laughed softly.

"Nah…it doesn't matter. Me and you have the same class anyway. We can just say that we needed to talk to a teacher about something…that way, Miss Tyler can't get mad at us." He replied, looking around the hallway, trying to find my bag. I smiled gratefully at him and began to help with the search.

Why was Troy helping me? I was pretty certain that Troy didn't even know that I existed. I mean…sure, we would exchange the odd word in class, but that was it. But then again, he _had_ been staring at me all through home-room this morning. But why now?

"Troy, if you don't mind me asking, but why are you helping me?" I asked as Troy had stopped to look in one of the storage cupboards. He turned to look at me, his eyes filled with serious-ness.

"I've seen Jasmine pushing you around lately and it was beginning to get to me, sounds weird I know. You haven't done anything to annoy or upset her, so Jasmine doesn't even have a reason to be picking on you. She's just being a bitch." Troy said, shaking his head. "And plus…I like you Gabriella. You're a great girl. Smart, funny, sweet…and rather gorgeous, if you don't mind me saying." He grinned sheepishly at me, causing me to smile, blushing furiously.

We continued to search in silence, but in a comfortable silence. Seeing something looked rather familiar poking out of one of the bins, I sighed in relief and dashed over to the bin, with Troy right behind me.

Reaching into the bin and grabbing my bag, Troy frowned when he saw a note attached to the front of it.

"LOSER!" Was written in block capitals, in handwriting that was without a doubt Jasmines. Shaking his head in disgust, Troy scrunched the note up and threw it into the bin, before handing me my bag.

"Well, here you are Gabi…" he said sweetly, before taking my hand and leading me down the corridor towards our classroom. Just as we reached the door, Troy stopped suddenly, causing me to walk into the back of him. He turned to look at me, a mischievous smile on his face, and before I knew what was happening, Troy was ushering me down the hallway, before opening a door that I had never noticed before.

"Troy what are you -!" I began to ask him what he was doing, but Troy simply put his finger on my lips, shushing me.

"Our class is almost over, there's no point going in there now." He whispered before dragging me up some stairs that lead me outside onto the school roof. I gasped. Surrounding me where hundreds of plants and flowers, all different colours and were dancing in the wind.

I stared in awe at my surroundings and noticed that Troy had sat down on a small bench, gesturing for me to join him.

"This, Gabi, is my top secret hideout." He smiled at me. "I like to hide here when things get a bit too much…all the girls, especially the cheerleaders." I smile sympathetically at him. It must have been hard for Troy. I mean, he was the _most_ _gorgeous_ guy in the entire school, heck, maybe even in Albuquerque! Every girl would simply swoon over him or almost pass out every time he walked past. To be honest, I don't blame them. Every time Troy smiles at me, I feel slightly weak in the knees. His smile is too perfect!

Realising that he is watching me day-dream, I blush slightly. Troy just laughs and holds my hand.

"It would mean a lot to me Gabi, if you didn't tell anyone about this place." He said gently, giving my hand a slight squeeze. Staring at our joined hands, and back up at his face, I see that he is serious.

"Of course Troy. Your secret is safe with me." I smile at him, and he immediately looks relieved.

"Well, since you now know about it…maybe it could be _our_ secret hide out." Troy suggested, caressing my hand lightly with his thumb. I smile shyly at him and nodded in response.

"That would be great…" Before anything else could be said, the bell rang, signalling end of first period.

"Thanks so much for helping me find my bag Troy…I don't know how long it would have taken to find it if you weren't helping." I smile gratefully at him. To my surprise, Troy blushed.

"It was no problem Gabi." He replied, slipping out of the door into the hallway, to make sure that nobody noticed us. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed that Troy had taken to calling me 'Gabi', not 'Gabriella'. Interrupting me from my slight reverie, Troy spoke.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch Gabi. We don't have anymore lessons until then." Smiling at me one last time, and giving my hand a final squeeze, Troy turned away, and disappeared into the crowd of students that was slowly starting to grow.

**Well what do you think? It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed, but please, no flames! This is my first story and so I kind of need encouragement. I will probably add on to this chapter, but only if you guys seem to like it! PLEASE REVIEW x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews. They're soooo nice. Here's the second chapter.**

**My house, after school?**

**Troy's POV**

Where was she? Gabi was hardly ever late for class. What if Jasmine has got her again? Damn it! Gabi _can't _miss this lesson, I mean; this is the only lesson we together, where I get to sit next to her. And plus, today we are finding out who are research partners are, and well, I want Gabi to be my partner. That was probably obvious to you guys, but seriously, after spending first period with her, looking for her bag, and then seeing her again at lunch, Gabi kind of…enthralled me. There's so much I want to know about her, and I just really want to spend more time with her.

**Gabriella's POV**

There was no way I was going miss this lesson of history. No way at all. And for three reasons in particular. One) History was my _favourite_ lesson, and I know that sounds weird as seeing as I am on the Scholastic Decathlon team, but History was now my favourite, as seeing as we have a new seating plan, which brings me onto my next point. 2) I get to sit next to Troy. Usually this wouldn't really bother me. Sure, I was kinda attracted to him but then again, so was every girl in the entire school! But, after he helped me this morning, I found my self getting attracted to him more. A lot more. 3) We all find out our research partners and our project topic. I couldn't help but pray that my partner was Troy. It was likely that he would be, because we sit next to each other, but still, there's no harm in praying.

I breathed I sigh of relief as I saw my classroom loom a head of me. I was just thankful that Jasmine hadn't been able to run off with my bag. The stupid cheerleader had made the mistake by deciding to push me to the ground, _in front_ of a teacher, who saw everything, and as a punishment, Jasmine now had to spend the rest of the week, in detention with Ms. Darbus. Ha! Talk about unlucky.

**Troy's POV**

My head was resting on my arms. Gabi was in trouble, and I couldn't help her. Clenching my fists, I thought about Jasmine and all of her brainless cronies, and how hard I was gonna hit her, for hurting Gabriella…again. Before I could think of more to my plan, I felt someone slump into the chair next to me. I looked up hopefully. Gabi. There she was, sitting next to me, fumbling with her bag to get her books and stuff out. I set out a sigh of relief when I saw that she was not crying or hurt, in fact, Gabi looked a bit…smug.

Tapping her shoulder to get her attention, I couldn't help but smile. Before Gabi could explain why she was late, Mr Carlyle swept into the classroom, slamming his briefcase onto his desk. He then turned away from us to write something on the black-board. Usually when a teacher did this, everybody would start talking. But no-one ever talked in Mr Carlyle's lessons. Do you know why? He is so strict with his punishments. On time, Chad, who sits behind me, sneezed during a test, and he then had to spend his entire free period, scraping all of the chewing-gum off from under the desks with a ruler. That's why nobody ever talks. But still, I needed to talk to Gabi. I ripped a corner of paper out from my book and wrote a note.

_**Jasmine?**_

I slid the note across the desk to Gabi's hand. She saw it and smiled. Scribbling something in reply, she slid the note back to me.

_**Yup**__**, she tried to steal my bag again.**_

I groaned in frustration. _**That bitch! You ok? x**_

Gabi giggled and replied._** Yeah I'm fine. She didn't get my bag. Ms Darbus saw the whole thing and put Jasmine and her cronies in detention for the rest of the week! **__****_

Sighing in relief, I replied again. _**Good!! **__****___

Gabi giggled again. I've decided that Gabriella giggling is my new favourite sound. Before Gabi could respond to my last note, Mr Carlyle turned back from the bored and looked more menacing than ever.

"Right, today you will be partnered up and be given your project. You will be given three weeks to complete it, as your grade will count for ½ of your semester grade." He looked as us all, daring for any of us to object. No-one did. Mr Carlyle continued. "So, straight to business! When I pair you up, I want you guys to move desks so that you are sitting together. Okay so: Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie." I heard Chad groan behind me before he stood up and shuffled over to Taylor's desk. Taylor didn't look that happy either. She just glared at Chad as he sat down. "Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans." I laughed. Zeke would love this project now that he was paired up with Sharpay who he had been crushing on for…god knows how long. And surely enough, Zeke basically sprinted to Sharpay's desk. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." I almost jumped out of my chair in happiness. I felt like giving Mr Carlyle a hug.

**Gabriella's POV**

Yes! Troy was my partner. I turned to Troy, who smiling his gorgeous, flawless smile at me.

"Well then, it look's like it's just me and you for the next three weeks." Troy said, still smiling. To me, he looked genuinely happy. I giggled at him and before I could respond, Mr Carlyle grabbed our attention and continued with the lesson. He told us what are project was and then continued to list websites and books that would help us.

I ripped a corned of paper out from my book and wrote something to Troy who was still smiling.

_**Where and when should we study?**_

Troy immediately replied. _**My house, after school. Come at about…5:00, you can stay for dinner. My mom makes the best lasagne! x x**_

Giggling at Troy's response, I replied. _**Sounds great! x x**_

**Well here you are guys!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first. PLEASE REVIEW!! x x x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the kind reviews!! Ok…so, on with chapter three!!**

**I'll hold you to that, Wildcat****!**

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked at my watch. 4:50pm. I was early. Ok, fine by ten minutes, but still, I didn't want to seem eager, did I? I checked my reflection in the glass of the door, took a deep breath and knocked on it lightly. I stood silently, twiddling my thumbs - which has always been a nervous habit of mine. Some people bite their fingernails when they're nervous, some people shake, but I, twiddle my thumbs. Why was I so nervous? I don't really have a reason to be nervous…hell, who am I kidding?! I was standing outside of _Troy Bolton's_ house, and was planning on spending the next couple of hours with him, and then I was staying for dinner.

The door opened to reveal a kind looking woman with shoulder length brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. Troy's mom. Who else was it gonna be?

"Hi love. You must be Gabriella." Her voice was gentle and soft. Mrs Bolton held open the door, gesturing me to come inside.

"Hi Mrs Bolton." I gave a shy wave and took off my shoes, leaving them by the front door.

"Troy's just out the back playing basketball with his dad," Mrs Bolton rolled her eyes a little, causing me to giggle. "I'll just show you through to the back garden, and seriously, call me Lucille." I nodded my head smiling, glad to be feeling more relaxed. I followed Lucille through to the kitchen.

"Is there anything you want to drink Gabriella?" Lucille asked before opening the fridge.

"Um…just water please."

"Sure." She handed me a bottle of water before opening the back door and stepping into the back garden, with me following. I couldn't help but gasp. The garden was huge! There was a basket ball court in the middle, but then there was a pool at the end of the garden. Next to me, on the decking, there was a big round table next to an impressive looking barbecue. Troy had told me once that he and his Dad loved barbecues, and now, I could see why.

Lucille sat down on one of the chairs around the table, and I sat next to her. We both watched Troy and his dad play basket ball. It was really hot outside, and so Troy had taken his shirt off. I swear, I came so close to actually drooling! He looked so toned and tanned and rather…sexy. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. The last thing I wanted was Troy's mom catching me staring at him.

"So sweetie, tell me a little about yourself. You must be important if Troy invited you round. He _never_ brings any girls home." Lucille said, winking at me. I giggled, but blushed.

"Oh well, me and Troy had been given a history project together, and so, he invited me round here so that we could study." Lucille nodded at me, smiling kindly.

"But what are you like? I mean…what are your interests and such?" she asked.

"Oh well I love to sing…"

**Troy's POV**

The basket ball swished through the net. Again. I heard my Dad groan in frustration behind me. He was now losing. Just as I was about to make another free-throw, my Dad spoke.

"Looks like we have company."

"Huh?" I turned around and looked at where my Dad was pointing. Gabriella was sitting at the table with my Mom, talking. Oh god, what was my mom talking about? My mom can be so nosey, seriously. She feels like she has to know everything about my friends. The first time a brought Chad round to play some hoops, my mom scared him. She actually scared him, by asking so many questions. He thought he was being interrogated! But, it looked like Gabriella was…enjoying herself. She was laughing along with my mom and just looked comfortable. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want Gabriella to feel uncomfortable around my parents as seeing she would be coming round for the next three weeks.

I looked at my watch. 5:05pm. Woops. I was five minutes late. Throwing the ball at the net one last time, I started walking over to Gabriella and my mom.

"Hey Gabi!" I called from across the lawn. Gabi smiled and waved at me.

"Hey Troy." She smiled as I reached the table.

"What have you two been talking about?" I asked, directly to my mom. She sometimes tells people some baby stories or embarrassing stories. My mom once told Chad and Zeke about when I fell on a sandcastle I had just made, and how much I had cried after. I was three.

"Oh nothing much love." My mom said, winking at Gabriella, who giggled.

"Yeah…your mom just told me about when you fell on your sandcastle…" Gabi started giggling again. I cringed.

"Thanks mom!" I whined as my Dad joined us.

"What's going on here? Afternoon Ms Montez." He said, taking a drink of water from my mom. I rolled my eyes. My dad was always formal towards my friends, except from Chad and that lot, but that was because they are always round here.

"Hi Coach Bolton." Gabriella smiled politely. "Nice game." She said, nodding her head towards the basket ball pitch.

Dad laughed. "Yeah well it was a good game…until I lost." He said, slapping me on the back playfully.

"Dad hates it when I beat him. He's just a sore loser…" I grinned at Gabi. "Right well, shall we start studying then?" I asked, opening the back door.

"Sounds good." Gabi stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Troy!" Mom called me back out.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to have a shower and put a shirt on." Mom said, raising her eyebrows at me, smirking slightly. My dad laughed.

"Oh…" I looked down and realised that I was still shirtless. Gabi was now giggling hysterically. I quickly ran through the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom with Gabriella behind me.

"Well, you just stay here while I have a shower. I won't be long." I said to Gabi who was sitting on my bed. "Feel free to snoop." I grinned at her before making my way to the bathroom.

**Gabriella's POV**

I heard the shower turn on. I looked around Troy's room in awe. There were loads of trophies and medals and certificates all for basket ball. On the wall, there was a framed basket ball jersey that had 'B-O-L-T-O-N' written on the back. On his bedside table, there was a picture of Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason all holding wearing their basket ball uniforms. Next to the picture was Troy's ring. I realised that I had never really had a good look at it. I carefully picked it up and looked at it. It was gold with a red stone in the middle. Troy always wore it at school, and I think I've seen a couple of other members of the team wearing one as well. Cautiously, I placed the ring back on the table and as I looked up, I gasped a little. Troy was leaning against the door frame, smiling at me. How long had he been there?

"Hi." He said, walking into the room and sitting next to me. I smiled back at him as he slipped his ring back onto his finger.

"Right…so, shall we get started?" He asked, pulling his notes out of his school bag and picking up the laptop that had been sitting on his desk.

"Yeah sure." I opened the laptop and typed in one of the websites Mr Carlyle had given us.

An hour later, me and Troy were sprawled on the floor, surrounded by books and notes, and although it looked like we were working, we weren't. Instead we were having a heated discussion about which film was the most romantic.

"No! Troy, how can you possibly think that Shrek is romantic?!" I asked, laughing hysterically at Troy's suggestion.

"Well then, do you have a good example of a romantic film, Montez?" he asked exasperated.

"Err…yeah! How about… 'A Walk to Remember'?" I said, determined to prove to him that 'Shrek' is not a good example of a love story. Just as Troy was about to reply, Lucille's head appeared in the doorway.

"Troy? Angela just called, and it seems she needs my help, and your Dad has gone for a staff meeting, so I'm afraid that you can Gabriella are gonna have to order in."

"Okay mom, see you later."

"Bye love. Bye Gabriella, it was lovely to meet you, sweetie." I smiled at her and gave her a wave and Lucille headed downstairs towards the front door. As soon as we heard the front door close, Troy spoke.

"That's a shame you know. My mom makes an awesome lasagne, and you're missing out on it! Well, you're gonna have to come back and try it soon." He said, grinning at me.

I giggled.

"I'll hold you to that Wildcat!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow

**Wow! Chapter 4 already! Your reviews are soooooooooooooo nice. Thanks guys! I think in this chapter, there will be a little more romance in it…so read on to find out more!!**

**We're ****dating?**

**Gabriella's POV**

Only four more minutes of this lesson and then it's the weekend. The weekend…I have been waiting for the weekend since…Monday. Ha! How weird is that? The first day into a new week and I'm already wishing it were the weekend. Three minutes. As I was tapping my pencil against my desk in anticipation, Troy discretely turned in his chair to give me a quick smile.

It had been two days since I went to his house to study. It had been two days since I got to talk to him properly, because on Thursday, we didn't have any of the same lessons and Troy was playing basket ball during lunch so I didn't get the chance to seem him then. So today was good because we had this last lesson together. Well, not exactly together, I mean, he was sitting diagonal to me so we couldn't really talk, but still, we managed to exchange smiles with each other.

The bell finally rang. I quickly shoved everything into my bag and made for the door, hoping to catch Troy before he left. No such luck. Sighing slightly, I made my way to my locker to pick up the rest of my stuff. After saying a quick goodbye to Taylor, I headed for the exit. As I walked down the corridor, I noticed Jasmine and her 'followers' lurking by their lockers. I hadn't seen them since they were put in detention, and by the looks they were giving me, they were not happy. At all. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I saw Jasmine start walking towards me. _Crap!_ What was I going to do? I couldn't run because she would just follow me. Seriously, where's Troy when you need him?!

**Troy'****s POV**

Walking down the main corridor, I looked out for Gabriella. I was planning on meeting her at her locker, but then Chad pulled me over to one side to tell me something 'important'. He had beaten his personal best at making paper aeroplanes in one lesson. Big whoop. Seriously, if that's something he considered to be important, then I hate to see what he thinks about something that actually matters!!

Where was she? Oh wait…is that her? About halfway down the corridor is could see a brunette pushed up against a locker, surrounded by four girls, one of which was Jasmine Anderson. Yup, that was Gabriella. _Shit! _She was in trouble. I picked up my pace and literally ran towards Gabriella who was desperately trying to make for the exit. Taking a deep breath, I shoved past Jasmine and put my arm around Gabi's shoulder.

"Ready to go Gab's?" Without waiting for a reply, I dragged her away from Jasmine, who was standing there, completely shocked.

"What the hell? Are you two…dating?!" she asked incredulously. I shot her a harsh glare and replied.

"Yeah we are, what's it to you?"

Before Jasmine could reply, I turned away from her and headed towards the main doors, still holding Gabi.

Once we were outside, Gabriella let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, good timing Troy!" She exclaimed. "I seriously thought she was gonna hit me!" Gabi laughed a little, looking over her shoulder…just to make sure that Jasmine wasn't following. After walking in silence for a minute, Gabi decided to speak.

"So Troy, how long have we been dating?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and a smile playing on her lips. I laughed nervously. I hadn't meant to say that…Ok, fine I had, but I only said that to protect Gabi.

"Seriously, I only said that because I thought that if she found out that me and you were dating, she might decide to leave you alone." I glanced down at Gabi, and to my relief, she was smiling.

"Thanks Troy…but does this mean that we are gonna have to act like we are dating…in school I mean?" she asked still smiling, but looking a tiny bit curious.

"Well I dunno, probably." Gabriella looked surprised. "I mean…it wouldn't be anything too…serious. It could just be like me walking you to your classes and stuff, and possibly eating lunch together." I replied quickly, desperate not to scare her. After a minute of thinking, Gabi spoke.

"That sounds fine Troy, except the eating lunch together…" Gabi said, slightly worried. I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

"Well, it's just that…Chad doesn't really like me. Zeke's alright and so is Jason. They're both in my Spanish class, and we get on alright there. But Chad…isn't as…easy to talk to." Gabi had stopped walking and was looking at me. I knew what she meant. Chad had always thought Gabriella was a bit…geeky. I know for a fact that he is wrong, and I keep trying to tell him, but he doesn't seem convinced.

"Listen Gab's, don't worry about it. You come and eat with me on Monday, and we'll sort the problem between you and Chad out, or if you want, we can have lunch in our special place…" I suggested, reaching out for her hand. Gabi flashed me her amazing smile and slipped her hand into mine. Her hand was so soft and petite compared to mine.

"Maybe we should hold hands as well…" Gabi said after a minute or two. I looked at her, eyebrows raised slightly. "I mean…you know, to make it look more…convincing." She continued, her cheeks tinting a slide shade of pink. I chuckled and nodded.

**Gabriella's POV**

This was nice. Really nice. Just me and Troy, walking together, holding hands, and just chatting about small things. I don't know what it was, but there was something about Troy that just made me feel comfortable and relaxed. I kind of felt protected. And I know that this will probably sound kind of weird, but I am sort of excited, ok fine, really excited about pretending to be his girlfriend. Sure, it will only be for a week or two but still, it's more than I ever thought I would get.

My house loomed ahead of me. As we drew nearer, I noticed that all of the windows were dark and there were no lights on, which was weird as seeing as my mom finished work at lunch time everyday. I walked up the path with Troy behind me, and when I reached the front door, it was locked. I groaned in frustration and opened my bag to get my keys. Troy stood there silently, watching my every move and smiling. My hand hit something hard and metal at the bottom of my bag. I withdrew my hand that was now clasped around my keys and slipped it into the lock. Hearing a small 'click' the door opened, and I stepped inside, beckoning for Troy to follow.

"Mom?!" I called through the empty house. No response. Ok, so my mom was obviously not in. Whenever my mom wasn't in, or had gone out, she would always leave a note on the coffee table, explaining where she was. Bearing this in mind, I walked through to the living room, dragging Troy behind me. Surely enough, on the coffee table, there was a small yellow post-it note. Sighing, I picked it up and read it.

_**Gabriella,**_

_**Your aunty Suzie rang and isn't feeling very well. She needs help looking after the kids and so I have gone up to help her. I'll be gone all weekend, so you're gonna have the house to yourself. Be good baby and I'll see you on Sunday evening.**_

_**Love, Mom x x x**_

Putting the note back onto the coffee table, I sighed again and slumped into the sofa, next to Troy.

"That's just great. I hate having the house to myself! I get scared at night because I worried someone is gonna break in. And plus, my house makes lots of weird sounds." I shuddered at the thought, and slumped backwards against the back of the sofa. I looked over a Troy who was smiling, as if he had some sort of idea.

"What are you smiling at?" I said, nudging him slightly.

"Well…you could stay at my house if you want. We have a spare bedroom, and plus, my mom is making her 'famous' lasagne tonight, and after all, I did promise you could have some the next time she made it." Troy's smile had now turned into a grin.

"Are you sure? Would your parents mind? I asked, wondering whether Lucille and Jack would mind me staying at their house _all_ weekend.

"Nah, they'd be cool. My mom loves you, literally, even though she's only met you once. She wouldn't stop going on about how sweet you were, and how lovely you were. And my dad, he doesn't really mind anything…except losing at basket ball. He can be a really baby when it comes to him losing." Troy said, rolling his eyes slightly. I giggled and considered what he had said.

"Ok…thanks Troy. I'll go and pack my stuff now." I leapt off the sofa a bounded up the stairs, Troy one step behind me. Once in my bedroom, I flung open my wardrobe and pulled out a bag, filling it with fresh clothes, underwear (I especially made sure that my underwear was well hidden from Troy), tooth brush, hair brush and pyjamas. Turning around to face Troy, I noticed that Troy was standing right out side my door, hesitating slightly.

"Um… are you sure your mom won't mind me being in your room?" He asked, sounding slightly worried. I rolled my eyes.

"Troy, my mom is four hours away with my aunty. There's no way she's gonna find out that you were in here. Relax." I said, giggling. Troy nodded his head and shuffled over to my bed, sitting on the end of it. I looked around to see if there was anything else that I would need.

"Is there anything else you think I will need?" I asked, looking over at Troy who was looking around my room.

"Um…how about you bring that film. You know, the one we were debating about the other day?" Troy said, grinning. I nodded my head and walked over towards my DVD's, picking up 'A Walk to Remember'. After placing it in my bag and zipping it up, me and Troy headed back down the stairs. Before we left, I wrote a note to my mom, in case she came back early and wondered where I was.

_**Mom,**_

_**A friend of mine invited me to stay at their house for the weekend, as you know how much I hate being in the house by myself.**_

_**If you need anything, you can contact Lucille Bolton on this number: 05289 665 421**_

_**Love you, **_

_**Gabi x x x **_

After reading the note again, I placed it on the coffee table, next to the original one, and then left the house. Making sure the door was locked, I slipped my key into my back and walked off down the path…holding hands with Troy.

**Well there you are guys? Do you think something should happen between Troy and Gabriella in the next chapter? I would love to hear what you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god

**Oh my god! I can't believe I am writing the fifth chapter, and it's only been 3 days since I actually started the story! You guys are soooo amazing and thanks so much for all of the lovely comments. I don't know whether Troy should kiss Gabi…or should they build their friendship first…hmmm…anyway, enjoy!!**

**Interesting Weekend…**

**Troy's POV**

Gabi and I stepped through my front door into the hallway. Whilst on the way to my house, Gabi and I had been discussing our plans for the weekend. So far, we have managed to agree on doing nothing except watching movies and eating junk food.

We slipped off our shoes and walked into the living room, where my mom was sitting on a sofa, reading a book.

"Hey Mom. Sorry I'm late; I was helping Gabi get her stuff." I said casually, leaning against the door frame. That was my way of letting my mom know that Gabi was staying here. My mom looked up from her book, confused.

"What stuff?" Her gaze moved from my face to the bag that Gabi was holding. I could tell that Gabi was uncomfortable and so I gave her hand a small squeeze for reassurance.

"Yeah…well, Gabi's mom is out of town for the weekend, and so, I didn't think it was fair that Gabriella had to stay by herself all weekend, especially since her house is rather big and scary…" I grinned and glanced at Gabi who was blushing slightly.

"Oh well…in that case, Gabi, make yourself comfortable, and I'll just go and make the spare room up." My mom jumped up from the sofa, but before she went upstairs, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek (although I tried to avoid it) and she gave Gabi a big hug. I was relieved to see Gabi looking a lot more comfortable. After my mom released Gabi from her grip, Gabi spoke.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay Lucille." She smiled shyly.

"It's no problem sweetie…if Troy wants his girl to stay," she gave Gabi a wink and both me and Gabi blushed furiously, "then I want to make you feel as comfortable and welcome as possible." Trying to avoid anymore embarrassment, I quickly tried to change the subject.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Mom laughed a little, clearly seeing what I was trying to do, and she replied.

"He's out the back, with the boys." And with that, she trotted up the stairs.

"The boys?" Confused, me and Gabi walked into the kitchen to see who 'the boys' were. Once I saw them, my heart sped up. Chad, Jason and Zeke were all on the basketball court with my Dad. I had completely forgotten that I was meant to be playing two on two with the guys after school. Gulping slightly, I looked at Gabriella who looked as if she was gonna pass out.

"Listen, don't worry bout them." I took her hand and headed for the back door. "If they start pissing about or become unfair, I'll throw them out…ok?" I squeezed her hand again and grinned at her. Gabi simply nodded, looking a little more convinced.

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy opened the back door and stepped into the garden, and I stepped out behind him, rather reluctantly. Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy's Dad all stopped running on the court and turned to face Troy.

"Ah! So he is alive!" Zeke exclaimed as Troy grinned nervously towards them .Chad then spoke.

"Bolton! You do realise that you were meant to be here twenty minutes ago, don't you?" he asked, tucking the ball under his arm, waiting for a response. Troy stood there and nodded.

"Well, then why are you so late…and why is Montez here?" Chad asked, just noticing me hiding behind Troy. Troy reached behind him, and pulled me out from behind his back so that I was standing next to him. Chad and the other exchanged confused glances between them, and started making their way over to where Troy and I were standing. _Oh god. _What were they gonna stay? As they drew nearer, I slipped my hand into Troy's, slightly scared about what was going to happen next. Troy squeezed my hand firmly and laced our fingers together.

"What are you doing here Montez?" Chad asked again, this time a little more firmly. Before I could open my mouth to answer, Troy spoke.

"I _invited_ Gabi to stay here this weekend. Her mom is out of town and so, I thought it would be nice if Gabi spent the weekend here, with me." He said, confidently, looking directly at Chad, who stood there, shocked and silent. After he had managed to recover from the 'shock', Chad spoke.

"But why –?" He began but he was cut off, by Zeke.

"Chad, just give it a rest! There's nothing wrong with Gabriella being here! If Troy wants her to stay," Zeke grinned at Troy slyly before continuing. "Then we should accept that." He said, smiling at me. I smiled at him gratefully and slowly started to relax. Chad stood there, scrutinising the scene in front of him, before admitting defeat and turning away from us, and walking back to the court.

"Are we gonna play two on two or what?" Chad yelled from the court, bouncing the ball impatiently. Zeke and Jason ran over to the court to where Chad was waiting. Troy turned to me, his eyes pleading. I giggled at the way he looked so eager and desperate to play.

"Gabi…would you mind if I played?" he asked, failing to hide the pleadiness from his voice. I giggled even more at him. He looked like a five-year old on Christmas day, waiting to open the presents.

"Troy, you don't need to ask me! Of course you can play, it's your house!" I laughed at the way his eyes lit up and how he bounded over towards the court.

"Have fun!" I called after him, still giggling madly. Troy quickly turned back and gave me a wink.

I was sitting on the grass, enjoying the sun and watching Troy and his friends playing basketball, giggling every now and then when Zeke and Jason would groan in frustration as Troy would score another basket. I watched in awe as Troy ran up the court, dribbling the ball as if it was the most natural thing in the world; then again, it probably was the most natural thing to him. He jumped up and ball sailed through the air, towards the net, and gliding through it with a faint 'swish'. Nothing but net. As I took a drink from by water bottle, I notice Troy separate himself from the others, and make his way over to me. He sat down next to me, panting and sweat was glistening on his face.

"Looking good out there, Wildcat." I said, nudging him. He laughed and wiped his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

"God I'm thirsty!" He said and he lay down on the grass, trying to catch his breath.

"Here…" I passed him my water bottle, and he happily accepted. I giggled as he gulped down the water greedily.

"Cheer's Gabi." He grinned as he passed the water back…well, what was left of the water. "You ok then?" he asked, nudging me with his shoulder. As I was about to reply, Chad yelled from the court.

"Bolton! Get you ass over here now! We haven't finished yet!" he huffed impatiently. Troy groaned and stood up, rolling his eyes as he went. I watched as Troy arrived at the court, taking his t-shirt off as he went. I felt my insides melt as I gazed at his well toned chest. Oh yes. There was _definitely _a six-pack there. The way his muscles rippled with every shot he made, just made me want to jump on him. Literally.

An hour later, I was sitting at the island in the kitchen with Lucille and Troy's dad (who had insisted that I call him Jack) waiting for Troy to finish having a shower. Chad, Zeke and Jason had left ten minutes ago, and after an awkward good bye, I was sitting in the kitchen, in conversation with Troy's parents.

"You know Gabriella; you don't need to worry about Chad." Jack said to me as he cleaned some dishes. "It's just that he and Troy have always done everything together, and Chad is probably not used to Troy spending _alone_ time with a girl, after all, Troy hasn't really had a proper girlfriend before." He continued, chuckling slightly.

"Wait a sec, I'm not Troy's girlfriend…we're just really close friends." I insisted, although I could feel my cheeks growing redder. Jack just smirked at me.

"That's not what I heard." He said, leaning against the side of the island. "I heard a rumour around school that you and Troy were dating…" Lucille's eyes widened when she heard this. As soon as Troy walked into the kitchen, wearing a clean set of clothes, Lucille bounding over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Um…mom? What's going on?" Troy asked, confused when his mother pulled away from him, beaming.

"I just found out that you and Gabriella are dating. Congratulations love. Why didn't you tell me before?" she demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

"Whoa, hold on a sec. Me and Gab's aren't dating." Troy said, his gaze shifting between his mom and dad.

"But, your dad heard a rumour around the school, saying that you were." Lucille said, still not convinced by what Troy had said. Just then, it occurred to me where this rumour may have started.

"Hang on. Troy did tell Jasmine Anderson that we were dating, but he only said that to stop her from bullying me. But we're not _actually_ dating." I said as Troy nodded and came and sat next to me at the island. Jack and Lucille looked confused.

"So what, you two are just gonna act like your dating in school?" Jack asked incredulously. Troy and I both nodded our heads. Jack snorted.

"I cannot wait to see this…" He said, before walking out of the room, a smirk still noticeable across his features. Lucille was still standing there, staring at me and Troy, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Mom, why are you shaking you head like that?" Troy asked, still confused by what his Dad had just said. I was confused as well. What did Jack mean when he said that 'he couldn't wait to see' us pretending to date?

"Oh nothing love…it's just that I thought you and Gabriella would make such a lovely couple." As soon as she had said that, she followed Jack into the living room, leaving me and Troy in the kitchen, thinking about what she had just said. Would we have made a lovely couple? I think we would. At this particular moment, I was slightly annoyed at the fact that me and Troy were only pretending to date. Of course I would love to go out with Troy, but, there was no way that was gonna happen. Well, at least not now. I glanced over at Troy and I could tell that he was thinking about something. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were a deeper shade of blue. Even when he was deep in thought, he still looked gorgeous, well to me anyway. Also, I couldn't get over the fact that Troy hadn't actually had a _proper_ girlfriend. Why the hell not? I thought that most guys would love the fact that every girl in the entire school would swoon over them, but by the looks of it, Troy wasn't. This comforted me. It was nice to know that Troy wasn't one of the guys that would move from girl to girl in a matter of weeks.

**Troy's POV**

Mom was right. Me and Gabi _would_ make a great couple, but…I don't want to rush things with her. I mean, we get along so incredibly well, but what happens if we get together, and then break up…would our friendship be at risk? I snapped out of my reverie when I felt Gabi place a soft hand on my arm.

"What are you thinking about Wildcat?" she asked softly, her eyes twinkling. Maybe she knew? I would love for Gabi to know how I felt about her…but if I told her, it could become awkward. I decided to shrug this off, and replied.

"Nothing much…just about how Chad reacted when he saw you with me. He didn't seem too bothered, so I think it would be safe for you to eat lunch with us on Monday." As I said this, Gabi looked a bit disappointed, but she smiled nonetheless.

Gabi and I were sitting on my bed playing 'Twenty Questions'. It was Gabi's turn and to be honest, she wasn't very good at asking questions. She would ask questions like: Favourite colour or favourite basket ball player. It was cute.

"Ok…um…what's your most embarrassing moment?" she asked, grinning cheekily. Hmm…that question was better. I paused to think.

"Ah, that would be when I fell asleep in home-room and then fell off my chair." I grinned sheepishly and Gabi began to laugh hysterically. I revelled in the amazing sound and watched her as she clutched her sides.

"Oh my god! I remember that. Ms. Darbus was not impressed!" She said in between breaths. Once her laughter had subsided, she spoke again. "Ok…your turn to ask a question." I thought for a second. So far, I've found out that, her favourite colour is purple, her middle name is Anne, she loves romantic comedies, her favourite food are her mom's homemade brownies, which I have yet to try and that she has been crushing on the same guy for nearly three years. She wouldn't tell me who though. But, I wanted to find out something a little more personal. I thought hard and suddenly, an idea popped up. I just hope she doesn't mind me asking this.

"Ok, I've got it." Gabi sat up and looked directly at me. I grinned.

"Your first kiss?" I asked, still grinning. Gabi blushed at my question and she suddenly looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Um…I, er…haven't had it yet." She mumbled, blushing even more. _What?!_

" What?! Are you kidding?" I asked incredulously. She shook her head slowly, smiling timidly. "That's crazy! Gabriella, your sixteen and frickin' gorgeous, and yet you're telling me that no guy has had the sense to kiss you?!" Gabriella's cheeks were now the shade of crimson. She nodded her head slowly and my jaw dropped.

"Yeah. The closest I've ever gotten to kissing a boy was when this guy from our school pushed me up against a locker." She said, shuddering at the thought.

"Whoa! Who did that? Did it hurt you?" I asked, suddenly finding nothing amusing about the whole conversation. Gabi giggled slightly.

"It was Kyle McGregor, football captain. There was a bruise on my shoulder afterwards, but don't worry, Taylor scared him off. She said that if he came near me again, she would kick his ass so hard that he wouldn't be able to sit down for the rest of his life." Gabi laughed again. "He hasn't been near me since."

"Good." I said firmly. "If he did that again, I swear, he would get more than a kick up the ass." Gabi giggled, looking genuinely flattered. "I'm sorry to bring this up again, but I still can't get over the fact that you haven't been kissed." Gabi rolled her eyes, smiling. "I mean, you are gorgeous Gabi. And not to mention smart and funny." She started blushing, as I continued "Seriously, if you're not kissed soon, _I_ will be the one who kisses you!" Gabi looked surprised at what I said, but I meant every word. I mean, how could someone that amazing, not have been kissed? Gabi looked at me, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Well you know Bolton, as seeing as you are my pretend boyfriend; you may just have to kiss me after all." Gabi smiled slyly. Now it was my turn to looked surprised. Before I could reply to that flirt, my mom called up the stairs.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!"

Sighing slightly, I watched as Gabriella got off of my bed and walked to the door, tossing a playful wink over her shoulder.

Whoa, this was going to be a very interesting weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six as promised

**Here is chapter six as promised. Thanks soooo much for your reviews, they are really encouraging me. I love writing this story and I love the fact that you guys are enjoying it!!**

**DISCLAIMER: As you can probably imagine, I don't own anything that is HSM, except for this plot.**

**You look so cute when your**

**Sleeping…**

**Troy's POV**

Gabi and I sat at the dinner table, waiting for my mom to serve the lasagne. I watched as mom placed a huge pile of it onto Gabi's plate.

"Seriously Gabi, this lasagne is the _best_!" I insisted as my mom then piled some onto my plate. Gabi nodded at me and dipped her fork and brought some lasagne and brought it up to her lips. Her sweet and kissable lips…Whoa! Troy, focus man! I shook my head slightly and grinned at Gabi's reaction.

"Oh my _god_!" She breathed. "Lucille, how the heck did you make this?" Gabi asked, shovelling more food to her mouth. My mom just smiled at her, looking rather proud.

"Well, it's the recipe that my grandmother used, and so, it's kind of a family tradition." She said, eating some of her own.

In no less than ten minutes, Gabi and I were both on our second helpings, still eating as if life depended on it. Once our plates were empty, Gabi leant back in her chair, holding her stomach.

"I don't think I should eat anymore, otherwise, I might explode!" She giggled as she started to collect the empty dishes.

"Whoa, whoa!" I reached out for her hand, stilling her movements. "There's no need for you to clean up Gabi, you're a guest."

"Nah…My mom always taught me to offer to help clean up after a meal." She insisted, carrying the stacked plates over to the sink. My mom watched in awe.

"You're so sweet Gabriella. I wish Troy would offer to do the washing up after a meal." She glared in my direction, before continuing.

"But still, you are a guest Gabriella, and so Troy will help you." My mom smiled at me, almost too sweetly. Grumbling in annoyance, I shuffled over to where Gabriella was giggling, and started to fill the sink, accidentally (on purpose) pouring in way too much washing up liquid. Soon hundreds of bubbles were filling the sink and were starting to overflow. Gabriella had insisted that she washed the dishes, which left me to dry them. Whilst I was drying the second plate, I felt a sudden splash of water on my cheek. Jumping slightly, I turned to Gabi who was standing there, trying to hide a smirk.

"What was that for, Montez?" I asked playfully, placing a hand on my hip. Gabi turned to me, looking all sweet and innocent.

"What was what for?" She asked, batting her eyelashes, making herself look more innocent than before.

"You know perfectly well what, Montez." I said before flicking a pile of bubbles at her. She squealed as they landed on her cheek, and immediately splashed me back, hitting me square in chest. We continued to splash each other with water, until my mom came back into the kitchen, rolling her eyes at our childish behaviour.

"Honestly, you would think that you two are six, not sixteen!" she exclaimed as I wiped my hands on a towel. Gabi giggled as I passed her the towel. She shook her head, declining the towel.

"Nah, it's ok. I already have a towel…" she said, grinning mischievously. I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mea-" I began to ask, but stopped in mid sentence and Gabi leaned forward and wiped her hands all down the front of my t-shirt. I eyes widened as I felt the water soak through, and Gabi stood there giggling hysterical.

"Oh, you had so better run!" I warned and Gabi immediately dashed out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs, squealing as she went. I was right behind her and chased her into my room where she flopped down onto the bed, too exhausted to run around. I came and flopped down next to her, but sat up again, groaning.

"My t-shirt's all wet!" I whined as Gabi rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh get over it Bolton! You may as well change into your pyjamas now as seeing as it is…" she pauses to look at the clock. "9:30pm".

"Ok, how about this. We both change into our pyjamas and watch that film you brought. We could have hot chocolate…" I tempted, and Gabi's eyes lit up.

"Oooh yummy!" She sprang up off the bed and dashed out of my room, and into the one that was next door to me. I laughed and walked over to my drawer, and pulled out a clean set of pyjama's and quickly put them on, making sure Gabi was no where in sight.

Just as I threw my clothes into the laundry basket, Gabi walked into my room holding the DVD and wearing a baby pink vest-top and short black shorts. Without noticing, my eyes trailed up her perfectly bronzed legs, her small waist, her chest and to her face. Her loose waves had been pulled back into a ponytail, and she wasn't wearing any make-up, but still, she looked gorgeous.

"You finished checking me out, Bolton?" Gabi asked, her eyebrows raised and a smirk playing on her mouth.

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head, to bring my thoughts back to where they were meant to be. I suddenly blushed when I realised that I had been staring at her silently for the last minute.

"Sorry." I said, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back on my neck. I hadn't meant to look for that long, and I definitely hadn't meant for Gabi to catch me.

Gabi giggled nonetheless, and sat down on my bed.

"Right, well you sort the DVD out Gab's, and I'll go down and make us some hot chocolate." I said, and Gabi nodded. I watched as Gabi got off my bed and walked over to the DVD player. I still watched as Gabi bent down...Whoa! I better leave now, otherwise Gabi would catch me staring at her butt, and we certainly didn't want that.

**Gabriella's POV**

This was great. No, better than great. This was fantastic! I was spending my friday night with Troy Bolton, in his room, and am just about to watch a romantic film with him. It could almost be a date…Wow. That would be soooo nice. I mean, if it actually were a date. But still, I couldn't think of anything I would rather be doing right now.

Troy slowly walked into the room, holding two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, and under his arm, was a big bag of popcorn. Excellent.

"Awesome. Nothing beats a movie with hot chocolate and popcorn!" I exclaimed as Troy carefully walked over to me, trying not to spill any drink on the floor.

"I know what you mean." Troy agreed, handing me a mug. He sat down next to me, our arms brushing, and opened the bag of popcorn, offering me some. I took a hand full and began to eat.

"Right, Troy. Are you ready to watch a _proper_ romantic film? I'm telling you, compared to this film, Shrek is crap!" I insisted, as I pressed play on the remote control. Troy laughed, and settled down even more.

About ten minutes into the film, I glanced over a Troy who was watching the film intently. I giggled at the look of concentration on his face. His prefect blue eyes were transfixed onto the screen, as he watched Landon asking Jamie for help. He looked so adorable.

"What are you looking at Gabi?" Troy said, his gaze still transfixed on the screen. Oops. I was embarrassed that he had caught me staring, then again, I had caught him checking me out earlier. So now, I guess we're even.

"Nothing…" I replied softly, my gaze turning back so the screen. As I watched Landon walking up to Jamie's house, I felt a strong arm slip around my shoulder. I turned to look at Troy, and although he was still looking at the screen, he was smiling softly. I allowed him to pull me closer, and I snuggled into his side, basking in his warmth. I yawned, and rested my head on his shoulder.

We stayed in the this position for the rest of the film. Troy's arm remained wrapped around me, tightly I might add, and my head remained resting on his shoulder. As the ending credits began to appear, and Mandy Moore's song, Cry, began, the tears that I had been fighting to keep back, trickled down my cheeks. As I sniffed, Troy spoke.

"You were right Gab's. That so beats Shrek. After watching that film, I can't find anything remotely romantic about Shrek." Troy said, sighing slightly.

"Aww. Who knew that Troy Bolton, the basketball hero, had a soft side?" I giggled as I nudged him.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious Montez." Troy replied sarcastically, nudging me back. He looked at the clock. 11:05pm.

"Right Gabi. I think it's time we went to bed. I'm knackered, and I know you are, so don't even try to deny it." He said, as I opened my mouth to protest.

"But I'm too comfy." I whined, snuggling deeper into the covers. "I can't be bothered to walk _all_ the way out of the door and into the room next door." I yawned. Troy rolled his eyes playfully and feigned annoyance.

"Right, Montez. You leave me no choice." He said. Before I could respond, Troy bent down and swept me off my feet, holding me bridal style. I giggled as I snuggled into him.

"Normally I would protest, but I'm too tired tonight." I said, yawning again to emphasize my point. Troy laughed at me and carried me into the spare room, placing me on the bed softly.

"Goodnight Gab's." Troy said softly before leaning down to kiss my forehead. I blushed as he pulled away.

"Night Troy. Thanks so much for letting me stay tonight." I whispered, climbing under the duvet.

"Nah, it's cool. I had a really great night with you, Gab's. We have to do it again." Troy said, winking at me. I giggled.

"Are you trying to imply something, Bolton?" I asked as Troy walked over to the door.

"Maybe I am Montez. Maybe I'm hinting that I want to take you out for dinner soon. I mean, in some sense, we're already dating." Troy said, pausing at the door, referring to what happened at school today with Jasmine. I nodded at Troy, smiling. Troy smiled back at me, and with a final wink, he turned off the light and closed the door. I sighed, and replayed everything that had happened today in my mind. First of all, Troy told Jasmine that we were dating. Then he had offered to let me stay here for the weekend. Then, Troy implied that he was going to kiss me, if I wasn't kissed soon. Then, we watched a romantic film, with Troy holding me for nearly the entire thing. And just now, Troy had kissed my forehead, and had implied that he wanted to take me out. Wow. I sighed again and silently thanked my mom for being away with my aunty.

Opening my eyes, I squinted in the bright light that was seeping through the curtains. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 9:13am. At first, I took me a minute or two to remember where I was, but when I realised that I was in bed, in a room that was right next door to Troy's room, I smiled and threw back the duvet. I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where Lucille and Jack were sitting at the island, drinking coffee.

"Morning sweetie." Lucille said, walking over to me, giving me a hug. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, taking a sip from her mug.

"Yeah I did thanks. That bed is so comfortable!" I giggled.

"Hey Gabriella, why don't you see if you can wake up Troy. Who knows how long it will be before he decides to wake up. Sometimes, Troy doesn't even get out of bed until gone midday. It's disgusting really." Jack said, chuckling slightly. I giggled and nodded before walking up the stairs, towards Troy's room.

I opened the door slowly, and saw that Troy's room was still dark. I briefly remembered Troy telling me that he had really thick curtains that didn't let that much light in, as seeing as Troy didn't like waking up early. In the middle of the room, I could see Troy's bed, and right in the middle, sprawled out and tangled up in the duvet was Troy, sleeping soundly. I giggled at the sight, and tip-toed over towards the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Troy, careful not to wake him. He looked soooo cute. His hair was all tousled and his mouth was slightly open. He just looked too peaceful and I felt bad that I had to wake him up.

"Troyyy…" I sang teasingly in his ear. Nothing. He didn't even flinch. I rolled my eyes and tried again. Still nothing. I leant down his cheek and blew on it. Troy's face contorted and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sleepy head." I sang cheerfully. Troy glared at me playfully before closing his eyes again.

"No Troy! You're meant to get up now!" I said, pulling back the covers before gasping slightly. Troy was only wearing his pyjama's bottoms. I couldn't help by gaze at his well defined torso, slightly awed by his six-pack.

"Once you've finished checking me out, can you pull the duvet up, it's cold." Troy mumbled. I giggled and pulled the duvet back up to Troy. Just as I sat down again, Troy pulled me down so that I was lying next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in his warmth. I couldn't help but close my eyes, smiling. This felt so right. I snuggled deeper into him and sighed in content.

"You know Troy…you look really cute when you're sleeping." I said, giggling and yawning. Troy's response was a kiss on my forehead. Wow. That was the second time he had done that, and let me tell, you, it's something that I could get used to. I giggled again, and relaxed even more into his embrace.

**Awww how sweet. I think in the next chapter, there will be a kiss, but still, I would love to know your views. Do you think their should be a kiss? Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys

**Hey guys. ****Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. School work finally caught up with me…friggin' GCSe preparation – argh!!**

**Thanks soooo much for all of your lovely reviews!! I cannot believe I am already on chapter 7!! As you can see, Troy and Gabriella are getting a lot closer and so, in this chapter, there is gonna be a kiss, so enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing but this plot x x **

**Just follow my lead…**

**Troy's POV**

Gabi and I sat out in my garden, going over our notes for our history project. We had both decided to come out here after we were interrupted from our morning cuddle. And guess who interrupted us…my mom…with a camera! We were not impressed. So now, we are sitting in my garden, after twenty minutes of trying to convince my mom that me and Gabi are not a _real_ couple, but to be honest, I wasn't really all that convinced myself. I mean, last night, me and Gabi were flirting with each other, we were cuddling while we watched that movie, and this morning, we fell asleep in each others arms. Does that sound like something that would happen to two people who weren't dating? No, but still, I'm not complaining. To me, it all felt so right.

We have been outside for about an hour now, and let me tell you, this history thing is as boring as hell. I leant back in my chair, sighing loudly, trying to emphasize to Gabriella how bored I am. Gabi looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"I swear Troy, you have the concentration span of a five year old." She giggled as I dropped my jaw in mock horror.

"But, I don't blame you. This project is so boring…" Gabi dropped her pencil and leant back in her chair. I smirked at her.

"Well, in order to save ourselves, how about we go to the mall for a bit?" I asked as Gabi's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" She squealed and jumped out of her chair, heading for the back door. I immediately followed, laughing at her cuteness.

My mom and dad were sitting in the living room watching the telly.

"Mom, Dad; me and Gabi are going to the mall." I said, poking my head around the door.

"Ok love. You need some money?" Mom asked.

"Sure. Why?" I asked, confused. My mom never offers me money.

"Well, you may as well grab some lunch while you're there Troy."

"Oh, right." I said, taking a twenty from my mom. "Thanks. See you guys later." I grabbed Gabi's hand and walked out of the door.

The mall was only a ten minute walk from where I lived, and it was a pleasant walk. As we walked through the park, towards the mall, Gabi slipped her arm through mine and walked a little closer to me. There was something about the way she held on to me, that sort of gave me this feeling that she was_ possibly_ into me, in the same way that I was into her. And I liked that feeling. A lot.

We walked through the doors of the mall and into the heaving crowd of people.

"So Gabi, were do you wanna go?" I looked down at Gabi who was looking around at all of the shops, spoilt for choice. She looked up at me, beaming and looking completely gorgeous. I swear, at that point, I could have kissed her.

"Well, my mom's birthday is next week, and I think that this would be the prefect opportunity to buy her a gift. There is a clothes shop she really likes, can we go there?" Gabi asked hopefully. _I'd go anywhere with you _I thought to myself. Corny, but true.

"Sure. Lead the way, Montez!" I said and Gabi rushed off in front, heading towards the shop.

**Gabriella's POV**

How amazing was this? After spending my entire Friday night with Troy, I was spending my Saturday afternoon with his as well. And, I was also staying at his house again tonight. My mind cast back to what had happened last night, to how close we got, and the two times that Troy had kissed my forehead. As I then thought about today, I couldn't help but hope that something _more_ would happen between us. I mean, I had been crushing on Troy for nearly three years now, and I sort of got the feeling that he likes me as well. I mean, why else would he have offered for me to stay? Why else would Troy have kissed me…twice? Why else would he have cuddled me for an hour in his bed this morning? The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that maybe Troy _did_ actually like me. But, I wanted something to happen, to convince me fully that he wanted to be with me. I wanted Troy to kiss me, properly. I know that sounds weird, but after all, he did say that he would kiss me, if I wasn't kissed soon. I felt my mouth split into a wide smile, and I couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss Troy…

My thoughts were interrupted as Troy's arm suddenly went around my shoulder, gripping me tightly. I looked up at his face, and saw that he wasn't smiling. His eyes were cold and were focused on something in the distance. I followed his gaze, and immediately felt my stomach drop. There, standing by an ice-cream stall, was Jasmine, and of course, her three followers.

"Oh shit…" I said, as Jasmine's eyes locked with my own. I wrapped my arm around Troy's waist, seeking protection, and Troy bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry Gab's. I'm here. Just follow my lead, ok?" he said, winking. I nodded my head and then watched as Jasmine approached us, scowling at me.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is…" Jasmine glared at me as she stood in front of us. She noticed Troy's arm around me and glared even more. "What brings you guys here? Montez, I didn't think you had a life that wasn't centred around school?" Jasmine said, smirking as her followers sniggered behind her. Troy was quick to respond.

"Well, I promised my girlfriend that I would get her an ice-cream, so that's what I'm doing." Troy said before turning to me. "So baby, what ice-cream do you want?"

I felt my heart soar. Troy just called me _baby_. Wow.

"Um…vanilla?" I asked hopefully, quickly catching on to Troy's game. Troy grinned and kissed the side of my head, before walking over the stall. Jasmine was still glaring at me.

"How the hell does someone like _you_ get someone like _him_?" she asked incredulously, jerking her head towards Troy who was now paying for my ice-cream. Before I could, answer, I felt a familiar arm wrap around my shoulder, and an ice-cream appeared in front of my face. Grinning, I took the ice-cream from Troy's hand, and turned to him.

"Thanks Troy." I stood up on my tip-toes and planted a soft kiss of his cheek. Troy blushed slightly and I heard Jasmine groan in frustration and watched as she stormed off, with her followers behind her. I swear, those three girls are literally attached to Jasmine's side. Jasmine didn't walk that far, she walked over to a bench that was still in view of me and Troy. I could tell that she wanted to keep an eye on us.

"So _girlfriend, _how's your ice-cream?" Troy asked. I giggled and turned to Troy.

"It's yummy, thank you _boyfriend._"

"Can I have some?" Troy asked, smiling sweetly. I considered his question rather reluctantly. I never usually share ice-cream, I love it too much.

"I suppose…but only a _tiny_ bit!" I warned. Troy nodded his head innocently as I held my ice-cream up to him. Troy grinned and took a huge lick. I squealed and slapped his chest.

"Troy! I said a tiny bit!" I whined and Troy laughed, eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

"I'm sorry…it's just too nice!" He whined as I slapped his chest again. As I took a look at him, I saw a little bit of ice-cream on the corner of his mouth. I giggled, causing Troy to look at me in confusion.

"What?"

"You've got a bit of ice-cream riiight…here." I said, pointing to the corner of his mouth. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so – I like it there." Troy said before licking his lips. "Is it gone?" he asked as I giggled even more. "You think that's funny Montez?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I nodded my head and laughed even more. Before I could stop him, Troy grabbed my ice-cream and wiped some of it onto my cheek. I shrieked and slapped his arm.

"Hey Gabi, you've got something on your cheek…" Troy said, as innocently as possible, trying to hide a smirk.

"Yeah well, since you like it so much, which don't you LICK it off…"I said sarcastically before reaching for a napkin. Just as I reached it, I noticed Troy lean down and I suddenly felt something wet on my cheek, and I squealed as I realised that Troy had just licked the ice-cream off.

"Eeew! Troy!" I whined, wiping my cheek.

"What? You told me to!" Troy said, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would actually _lick_ me!" I exclaimed as he started laughing. While Troy was laughing, I decided to get him back. I was just gonna wait until he wasn't looking, and then I would lick him back, give him a taste of his own medicine. Just then, Troy looked away. Perfect. I stood up on my tip-toes, and just as I was about to reach is cheek, Troy suddenly turned his face back to look at me, but by doing so, his cheek had moved and his lips were in it's place. Before I aware of the change, my lips touched Troy's in the briefest of touches. Out of instinct, I immediately pulled back, my eyes wide with shock. Troy looked just as shocked as I did.

"Um…Troy, I swear that was an accide-" I began to apologise and say that I didn't mean to kiss him but Troy cut me off.

"Gabi, don't apologise. I've been waiting for something that to happen since yesterday." Troy said, smiling softly. _What?_ He had wanted to kiss me? Oh my god.

"Seriously? You're not mad?" I asked, blushing slightly. Troy laughed softly, shaking his head.

"No, of course not. In fact…" he replied, before suddenly leaning down to capture my lips with his. My eyes fluttered closed, and I melted into the kiss. His soft lips moved gently against mine, in a slow adoring worship. _Oh my god! He's kissing me! Troy is actually kissing me!! _

**Troy's POV**

_Oh my god. I'm kissing Gabi, and she's actually kissing back! I know she hadn't meant to kiss me the first time, but the feeling of her lips on mine, was just so…amazing, that I needed to kiss her again…_

Her lips were so soft and gentle. They moved slowly against mine, almost as if she was nervous. Then I remembered, that Gabi hadn't kissed anyone before me. I felt my heart soar when I realised that I was the first person to have kissed her. Although Gabi hadn't kissed anyone before, she was pretty damn good at it. Scratch that, she was amazing.

I reluctantly pulled away from Gabi, completely aware that we were in a public place, and that I didn't want to push her into more, and make her feel uncomfortable. Also I was pretty sure that Jasmine and her cronies were still watching us. Surely enough, when I turned around to look at her, I saw that Jasmine was standing there, frozen to the spot, her jaw hanging open in horror. Shaking this off, I turned back to Gabi who was looking at her feet silently.

"Gabi…are you ok?" I asked gently, reaching for her arm. She looked up at me, blushing furiously.

"I, um…always hoped that you would be my first kiss…" I raised my eyebrows as Gabi continued. "I know that sounds…pathetic, but I – uh oh…" Gabi suddenly stopped talking, and looked over my shoulder, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked before turning around to see what had caused Gabi to look so worried. Oh crap…Chad, Zeke and Jason were marching over to where Gabi and I were standing, Chad looking particularly mad. Once they reached us, I stared at them, completely shocked.

"What are you guys doing he-?" I began to ask but Chad just cut me off.

"Captain, we need a quick chat…like, now!" Chad said, before grabbing my arm and quickly pulling me away from Gabriella slightly. I shot Gabi an apologetic smile before I rounded on Chad.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" I asked, as Zeke and Jason all looked at Chad.

"Well, we went to your house, but your dad said you were here…with Montez." Chad replied, adding the last bit bitterly.

"Ok, first of all, her name is GABRIELLA, and second, who gives a shit if I'm here with Gabi? It's not illegal." I said, very aware that anger is stating to rise with in me. I looked over to where Gabi was, and saw that she was now sitting on a bench, looking rather nervous.

"Er, Troy?" I heard Zeke ask, and I turned to him. "Gabriella looks kinda scared. I think me and Jason should go and sit with her, other wise, she might get too scared and leave…and besides, we don't have a problem with her." Zeke said, adding the last bit with a small glare that was aimed in Chad's direction.

"Yeah…thanks guys." I smiled gratefully as I watched Zeke and Jason walk over to Gabi. I sighed; at least they weren't being asses like Chad.

"Look Chad…I know you don't like Gabi…but I _really_ like her, and it would mean a lot to me if you could at least try to get along with her. I don't need you messing anything up." I said harshly. The very last thing I wanted was for Chad to come along and scare Gabi off, especially after things between me and her are finally starting to pick up. I heard Chad sigh, silently admitting defeat.

"Whatever dude. I'll try. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to her, I mean, after watching you two kiss, something tells me she's gonna be around, a lot." Chad said, turning his head to watch Gabi, Zeke and Jason all talking. I was relieved to see Gabi looking a lot more relaxed and less scared – but that relaxed feeling didn't last long when Chad's words finally sank in.

"What?! You saw us kissing?!" My eyes grew wide with horror and Chad smirked at me.

"Yep…well, you weren't exactly subtle where you? You were kissing by an ice-cream stand!" He said, rolling his eyes. I blushed and Chad nudged me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Getting a bit friendly with Mont- I mean Gabriella, are we?" he asked, smirking even more.

"Shut it. And don't even think about mentioning this to my dad! If he finds out, I'll endure months of teasing…" I threatened, watching as Chad rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever dude. I'm going home now. I don't really feel like watching you drool over Gabriella." He smirked before patting me on the back and turned away, nodding at Gabriella as he went. Zeke and Jason quickly waved at me before following Chad. I was glad they were going with him, it meant more alone time with Gabi. I walked back over to Gabi, who stood up from the bench, smiling nervously.

"Hey. Um…what did Chad say?" Gabi asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Oh, he just wanted to know why wasn't at home…and why I was here -" I began to speak but Gabi cut me off.

"With me…" she finished my sentence for me, sounding a little hurt. My heart sank.

"Listen, Gabi," I started, reaching for her hand. "Don't let Chad get to you. If he doesn't like the fact that I'm gonna be…hanging around with you a lot more, he can piss off, ok? You don't need to worry about him." I finished, giving her hand a tight squeeze. Gabi looked a lot happier and gave me her gorgeous smile before wrapping her arms tightly around my torso.

"Thank you." She whispered before standing on her tip-toes and placing a small kiss on my lips. That was something I hadn't expected, but, it was something I could get used to, a lot!!

**Well, there you have it…three kisses in one, well the first one didn't really count…but still, they kissed! Woop! Keep checking for chapter 8, and PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews dropped a tiny bit in the last****, lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! Sorry it's been a while. **

**I'm really, really glad that you all enjoyed chapter 7, and thanks so much for all of the kind reviews****!! Ok, so, on with chapter 8, which is a lot longer than the others!!**

**Forgot to say goodnight…**

**Gabriella's POV**

Ok, so this was _not_ what I thought would have happened when I stayed at Troy's for the weekend. Well, to be honest, I didn't think I would be staying at Troy's at all, but then, to top it off, I didn't think that my first kiss would be with Troy, in a shopping mall, next to an ice-cream stall being watched by my worst enemy and Troy's best friend! Now that I think about it, it's a lot to have happened in one day. _One_ day! That's all it took. I mean, yesterday, Troy had told Jasmine that we were dating. After that, I found my mom was out of town for the weekend but Troy had offered for me to stay at his house. And then today, we went to the mall and kissed! I admit the first kiss was a complete accident, and I was completely shocked when Troy kissed me again, properly. And now, at this very minute, Troy and I are walking back to his house, prepared to continue studying as seeing as that is what we are meant to be doing in the first place.

"But something tells me that Chad won't keep it a secret!" Troy whined for the second time. After we kissed, Troy had found out that Chad had seen the whole thing, and was now worried that Chad – being the loud mouth he is – will tell Troy's dad. Too be honest, I don't really mind. I have been on a high since Troy had kissed me, and right now, I find it impossible to feel depressed or annoyed. I giggled at Troy's behaviour and slipped my hand into his. Troy reflexively laced our fingers together and smiled down at me.

"So Gab's, what are we gonna do tonight?" Troy asked, just as we reached his street.

"Um…I really think we should study some more because otherwise, we're never gonna get that bloody project done -" I was cut off by my cell phone, ringing in my back pocket. As I looked at the caller ID, I saw Taylor's face flash on the screen.

"Hello?"

Taylor's voice sounded immediately on the other end, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Would you care to explain to me why you were seen at the mall kissing Troy Bolton?" she demanded, causing me to stop walking.

"What?! How the hell did you find out?" I asked incredulously, glancing at Troy who looked confused and a tiny bit frightened. Last night, Troy had admitted that Taylor scared him – he thought she was a bit…intimidating.

"Chad saw everything, and he is my partner for the history project. He rang me up after he saw you two at the mall and told me everything." Taylor responded calmly. "Well?" she pushed. Ugh. Why did she have to be so…pushy?!

"Ok, before you completely flip out on me, Taylor, let me explain the whole story!" I said before launching into explaining everything that had happened since yesterday.

**Troy's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as I listened to Gabi desperately try to explain to Taylor what had happened between me and her.

"Look Tay, we're at Troy's house now, I'll talk to you on Monday, ok?" Gabi asked, sounding a little exasperated. A minute later, she closed her phone, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I swear, Taylor can be soooo…" Gabi began, pausing to think of the word.

"Nosey?" I supplied helpfully. Gabi giggled and replied.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of dramatic, but I suppose she's also nosey."

We opened the front door and stepped inside, kicking off our shoes and walking into the kitchen, where we got a huge shock. Chad was sitting there, with Zeke and Jason, talking to my mom and dad. Me and Gabi exchanged worried glances, both silently asking the same question; had Chad told them about what happened at the mall?

"Uh…what are you guys doing here?" I asked, glaring at Chad who smirked a little.

"Oh well, your dad rang us up and invited us over to watch the basketball game." Zeke replied, helping himself to an apple.

"Oh right, um…how long have you been here?" I asked again, determined to find out whether Chad _had_ told his parents.

"About…fifteen minutes." Chad replied, smirking again. That smirk said it all. He had told them. Before either me or Gabi could say something, my mom bounded over to where me and Gabi were standing and pulled us both into a hug, doing the exact same thing she had done when she thought me and Gabi were dating.

"Mom?" I asked, almost too scared to hear the reply.

"Oh you two!" She said, looking between me and a mortified looking Gabi. "I _knew_ you two would make such a sweet couple!" she exclaimed again. Before I could deny it, Jason interrupted.

"Troy, man, don't even think about denying it! You even said that you really, really like Gabi…" I froze in horror. Gabi wasn't meant to hear that; I looked over at her, and saw that although she was blushing, she was smiling and looking genuinely surprised.

"Cross, I seriously suggest you close your mouth before you find my fist inside of it!" I warned, and Jason immediately shut his mouth. I needed to have a serious talk with him later; about learning to keep your mouth shut when you're about to blow a secret! Gabi giggled a little.

"As for you…" I rounded on Chad. "I thought I told you _not_ to tell my dad!" Chad just sniggered again before replying.

"Yeah you told me, but I don't recall on making any promises that I wouldn't tell." Shit. That was true. I stood there, desperately trying to think of something to say. My mom was still standing next to us, beaming and my dad was leaning against the side, smiling knowingly at my mom. Gabriella stood silently next to me, obviously replaying what had just happened in her mind. I didn't know whether to be relieved or scared now that she knew how I felt about her.

**Gabriella's POV**

"_You even said that you really, really like Gabi…" _What?! I kind of thought that Troy liked me, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me, but, I didn't know that he 'really, really' likes me! This is awesome!

Everyone in the kitchen is silent. Troy is sending deathly glares towards Chad and the others, and Lucille is still smiling so much that I am sure her cheeks must be aching by now. I, on the other hand, am standing silently, still aware that my cheeks are slightly red, and contemplating whether I should speak.

"Wow…" I began. Everyone looked at me, shocked that I had been the first to break the silence. "As lovely as this…awkward encounter is, Troy and I really need to get back to our history assessment…" I said, glancing up at Troy who looked rather relieved to have been rescued from this disaster.

"Yes! You're right Gabi…history assessment, back garden, now!" He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the back door. Before stepping out into the garden, Troy turned around to Chad.

"Dude…you are SO dead!" He exclaimed. We watched as Chad scoffed and walked into the living room to watch the game that was on the TV; everyone followed in his wake.

Once we were outside, we sat in silence – an awkward silence. Although Troy was pretending to read a book about the 'Holocaust', I could tell that he was trying to think of something to say.

"Look Gabi, I'm really, really sorry if you're uncomfortable or embarrassed. I really hadn't thought that Jason would say…that. No-one was meant to find out, yet. I was just gonna see how things went between us and then if they were good, I would possibly act on it." Troy said, looking at me earnestly. I tried to say something back, but he continued. "I hadn't planned on kissing you today, but when you accidentally kissed me, it just felt so…right… and I don't even know why I am saying this because I am probably making you even more uncomfortable and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to stay here tonight…." Troy fell silent and stood up, making his way towards the basketball court, picking up a ball as he went. I watched him for a moment, and I could see that he was frustrated. He was missing every free-throw he made, which was odd because Troy was so amazingly brilliant at them. Smiling sadly, I stood up and walked over to him.

"Troy?" I asked gently, catching the ball as it rebounding off of the backboard. Troy turned to me, his eyes darker than I've ever seen them – he looked almost…scared. "Listen, you don't need to be embarrassed! If it makes you feel any better, I feel completely the same about you." I couldn't believe that the words were coming out so easily; normally, I find it hard to talk about this sort of thing – not that I've ever had someone to say it to. Troy stared at me in disbelief.

"Really? You're not just saying that because you feel…awkward?" I smiled again and shook my head, before walking over to him. As I reached him, I dropped the ball and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. Troy grinned sheepishly and just as we were about to kiss again, we were interrupted by somebody making 'puking' noises and coughing loudly. We both looked up and saw Chad, Zeke and Jason all standing at the top of the garden, watching us.

"Oi! Get a room! We don't need to see that!" Zeke bellowed at us before earning a high-five from Chad. I giggled as I saw Troy flash his middle finger at them before picking up the ball that was at our feet and throwing it at the net. The defiant 'swish' that sounded as the ball soared threw the net clearly showed that Troy was now feeling a lot better.

--

Troy and I were sitting in the front room with Jack, Lucille, Chad, Zeke and Jason, all watching the game that was on TV – well I was pretending to watch the game, as I had absolutely no idea what was going on, but still I watched in amusement when Troy and the others – apart from Lucille, who was reading a fashion magazine – all yelled abuse at the TV. Troy and I had given up on our project, as neither one of us could think straight, after everything that had happened.

"He didn't travel!" Chad yelled, as the referee gave a free-throw to the Lakers' opposing team. Jack rolled his eyes at Chad.

"Stop being so naïve, he did travel, get over it!" Jack chuckled as Chad folded his arms, mumbling something about the referee being biased.

Troy's living room was rather big. There were two sofa's and one armchair, all of course, facing a plasma TV screen that Jack had bought only two weeks ago– Troy thinks this TV is one of his most prized possessions, apart from a signed basket ball jersey that is mounted on his bedroom wall. I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa with Jason and Zeke either side of me. Chad was lying on the sofa that we were leaning on, but he was lying down, making it impossible for anyone to sit there, hence the three of us sitting on the floor. Jack and Lucille were on the second sofa, and Troy was on the armchair.

As seeing as we were thirty minutes into the game, my butt was really hurting. Even though I had insisted that I was perfectly fine sitting on the floor, I was starting to regret it. Shifting uncomfortably, I noticed Jason looked over at me, frowning.

"Sore butt Montez?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Just a little…" I laughed as he shook his head and then turned to Troy, who was still staring intently at the screen.

"Oi, Bolton!" Jason called, throwing a pillow at Troy in order to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Troy replied, turning his head ever so slightly with his eyes still transfixed on the screen.

"Your _girlfriend's_ butt is sore…how can you be so cruel to make her sit on the floor when you have a lovely armchair to yourself?" Jason asked, shaking his head in feigned disgust. I giggled and whacked Jason's arm as Troy tore his gaze away from the screen.

"What? I offered for Gabi to sit here after _someone_," Troy paused to glare at Chad, "refused to allow anyone to sit on the biggest couch!" he exclaimed. I giggled again as Chad didn't respond, he just shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Troy, it doesn't matter, I'm fine here!" I insisted, but Troy shook his head.

"Nope, Jason's made me feel bad. Bring your sore butt over here now!" he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and stood up before making my way to the armchair, receiving yells from Chad claiming that I was blocking the TV. Once I reached the armchair, Troy pulled me into his lap, ignoring my squeals of protest.

"Troy! I'm too heavy, I'll crush you!" I whined, trying to stand up, but Troy held my waist tightly.

"Gabi, your as light as a feather – there's no way you're gonna crush me!" He insisted, poking my side causing me to erupt in giggles. I stopped struggling and relaxed into his chest, still giggling as Troy continued to poke me.

"Will you two lovebirds shut the hell up?!" Chad exclaimed sitting up and glaring at us. "Some of us are trying to watch a Lakers game here!" he said, before lying down again. Troy just rolled his eyes and stopped poking me. After Chad's little outburst, I was completely aware that Lucille was watching me and Troy. She was beaming again – actually I was pretty sure she hadn't stopped beaming since me and Troy returned from the mall. I tried to ignore her admiring and insistent gaze, but it turns out that Troy had noticed her staring as well.

"Mom, what are you staring at?" Troy asked, not taking his eyes of off the screen. His mom laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just thinking about how cute you and Gabi look…"

"Mom!" Troy whined as Chad sniggered. I giggled, very aware of the fact that my cheeks are crimson. Zeke and Jason then started to make 'kissing' noises and kept suggesting whether anyone wanted to go to the mall for an ice-cream…

Once the taunts had settled, as everyone turned their focus back to the telly, I snuggled further into Troy's arms, feeling very comfortable – almost too comfortable…

**Troy's POV**

Gabi had fallen asleep on me just forty minutes into the game, which meant that for the rest of the game, she was sleeping in my arms – which you know, is nothing to complain about, especially since its Gabi. I had only noticed she was asleep on me when she turned her body completely and buried her head into my shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, and her breathing was slow and steady.

Chad obviously took the piss out of the situation by suggesting that if me and Gabi were getting 'cosy' as he put it, we should 'go get a room'- he was quickly silenced when I flashed my middle finger at him and when my mom swatted him on the back of the head with her magazine as she made her way to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Anyway, so Gabi slept peacefully on me until she was awoken, an hour later when Jason and Zeke started wrestling for the remote on the floor, which then caused me to laugh, which then caused Gabi to wake up because my whole body was shaking with laughter. As soon as she woke up, she took one look at Zeke who now had Jason in a headlock and just rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are they doing?" she asked as she uncurled herself and stood up, stretching, revealing her flat toned stomach. I found my self gazing but stopped when I heard Chad snigger.

"Um…trying to decide what we're going to watch now – well, that was what they were doing until Zeke hit Jason with the remote…" I trailed off and Gabi sat back down on my lap, giggling as she watched.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, yawning. I laughed at how cute she looked.

"Uh, my mom is making dinner, and my dad is in the study." I replied just as Jason stood up, holding the remote above his head in victory.

"Ha!" he exclaimed before flicking through the channels. Just as Jason settled for watching 'The Simpsons', my mom poked her head round the door.

"Boys, are you staying for dinner – we're having Spaghetti." As soon as mom had asked, Chat immediately sat up, nodding his head furiously.

"Mrs B, there's no way I'm missing your famous spag bol!" he exclaimed with Zeke and Jason nodding in agreement. Mom laughed before walking back into the kitchen, calling back saying that dinner was in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, all seven of us were sitting around the table, eating the spaghetti that Chad insisted was the 'foods of the gods'. Gabi and my mom were in deep discussion about the new restaurant that had opened in town, while me and Chad were trying to see who could shovel the most spaghetti into their mouths – Chad won.

"My mom said it's amazing!" Gabi exclaimed. "She went there for a business meeting a week ago, and she said the menu was incredible, and it's Italian, which is my favourite food."

"I agree with you there Gabriella. In fact, Jack and I made reservations for there next weekend, and I'm sure Troy would love your company – maybe you and your mother could join us?" Mom asked, glancing at me with a knowing look on her face.

"That sounds great Lucille! I'll ask my mom when she gets back tomorrow, and then tell Troy on Monday." Gabi replied before looking at me, beaming madly.

**Gabriella's POV**

After dinner, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and I all went back into the living room to watch a movie. And then we watched another, and another. By the time we were half way through our fourth movie, Jack popped his head round the door, suggesting that Chad, Zeke and Jason should go home, as seeing as it was now 12:00am. At this point, I was rather relieved that they were going, not because I didn't like them, but because they had spent _all_ day with us, and well, I wanted time for just me and Troy.

Grumbling in annoyance, the three of them walked to the front door, moaning that they were being 'kicked out'. Chad turned to us just before they left.

"Right then, Bolton, I'll see you on Monday…" Chad said before turning to me, hesitating slightly. "And er…Gabriella, I guess I'll see you on Monday as well." This sort of shocked me, but in a relieving type of way. The whole evening, I had been very timid towards Chad because I didn't really know whether he liked me but, now, I guess that he has sort of come to terms with me.

"Er, yeah, I'll see you then Chad." I gave him a small smile before he turned away. Zeke and Jason came over to me and gave me a quick hug each.

"See you Gabriella!" Jason called back as they all walked out of the door. Troy and I waved at them as they walked off down the street; I felt glad that at least I knew that Jason and Zeke didn't have a problem with me.

Troy and I both headed upstairs, to say goodnight to Lucille and Jack.

"Night sweetie…" Lucille said before giving Troy and kiss on the cheek, although he tried to avoid it. "You too Gabriella." She said also giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Lucille. See you guys in the morning." I said before following Troy into his bedroom, and sitting on his bed as Troy went to turn his computer off. While Troy was waiting, he turned to me, looking slightly worried.

"Listen Gabi, I'm sorry about Chad. He can be a bit…harsh sometimes and I'm sorry that he spent most of the day here." Troy paused, contemplating about what to say next. I sat patiently and listened as he spoke again. "You see, I was kinda hoping that we were gonna get to spend the whole day together, but then, after what happened at the mall, that didn't happen." He smiled at me apologetically.

"Troy, don't worry about it. We've got tomorrow to spend the whole day together, even if it is when we're studying." I said, smiling reassuringly at Troy, who instantly looked relieved.

"Yeah, you're right – and then on Monday, we get to return to the madness of school, acting as boyfriend and girlfriend, so its all good." Troy said, grinning. I stood up and watched at Troy copied.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm really tired…" I said rather reluctantly. I felt guilty, I mean, we were finally alone, and here I was, admitting that I was tired and that I wanted to go to bed. Troy just smiled and nodded agreeably.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He said, picking up pyjamas that were on the floor. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, before walking to my own room, closing the door behind me. Sighing, I leaned against the door in frustration. I had really wanted to kiss Troy then, but I didn't because I wasn't sure whether Troy wanted to keep things platonic between us.

Just as I pulled my pyjamas on, I heard a soft knocking on my door. I quickly, yet quietly walked to the door and opened it, to reveal Troy, standing in the hallway, looking rather sheepish.

"You forgot to say goodnight…" he whispered, aware that his parents were just down the hall. Before I could reply, Troy grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I giggled quietly at his behaviour, but my giggling was stopped when Troy cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed me. I immediately melted into it and my hands curled around his wrists, keeping his hands on my cheeks. His lips were just as soft and gentle as before. Smiling into the kiss, I felt Troy run his tongue along my bottom lip apprehensively, asking me for permission. I timidly granted him permission and I opened my mouth a little more. I then felt his tongue touch mine and instead of finding it gross like I thought it would have been, I found it really…nice. My hands let go of his wrists and wrapt around his neck, and Troy's hands slipped from my cheeks, one holding the back of my neck, and the other holding the small of my back. Our gentle probing kiss was stopped when the need of oxygen became too great. I reluctantly pulled away and rested my forehead against Troy's, sighing in content.

"Good night Gabi." Troy whispered before placing a sweet kiss on my lips and walking back down the corridor to his own room. Closing my own door, I traced my tingling lips with my fingers, unable to stop smiling. I climbed into bed and smiled even more when I realised that Troy definitely didn't want to keep things platonic.

**Ooooooooooh! Ok, that chapter was rather long, but I figured you guys deserved it as I haven't updated in about a week or so. I really, really, really hoped you guys enjoyed it – and I know that I loved writing this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and I'll try and get chapter nine out by the end of next week, but I do have a lot of homework to do! PLEASE REVIEW x x x x x x x x x x x x x**


End file.
